Reyn
Reyn '''(ライン, '''Rain) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles and another one of Shulk's childhood friends. He is the second character introduced into the game after Shulk. Although he is a member of Colony 9's Defense Force, he can often be seen at Shulk and Fiora's side. Reyn is the stereotypical fun-loving joker of the group. He uses an oversized shield-gunlance, which can switch from shield mode into gun or lance mode. Reyn's main role in the game is that of a tank. With his crowd control/high aggro skills and the ability to wield heavy armor and defense increasing weapons he keeps his allies protected. This allows the other members of the party to rip into enemies without fear of retaliation. Reyn himself however does decent amounts of damage when combined with the rest of the party and is therefore a very useful party member in the beginning of the game. Reyn also has a talent that increases AP gains from battles. Riki implies that he snores but it is unknown if that is true or not. Reyn is always rolling his right arm. Art List * Mad Taunt - Art Increases a single enemies' aggro. * Hammer Beat - Damages enemies in a circle around the target and increaes their aggro. * Wild Down - Topples an enemy suffering from break and deals some damage. * Guard Shift - Increases block chance to 100% for the duration but inhibits auto-attack and movement. * War Swing - Damages enemies in a circle around the user and fills talent gauge. * Sword Drive - Deals large amounts of damage. * Berserker - Auto-attack and Mad Taunt gain area effect, decreases defense but increases strength. Aura * Shield Bash - Dazes a topples enemy. * Engage - Forces a single enemy to lock on and increases aggro generated by Mad Taunt for the duration. Aura * Last Stand - (revives once if incapacitated during the duration, heals and fills party gauge. Aura * Rage - Lowers phys. damage taken, causes Spike, decreases attack power, fills talent gauge over time. Aura * Magnum Charge - Only usable with maxed talent gauge, multiples next art's damage. * Bone Upper - Damages a single enemy and fills talent gauge. * Dive Sobat - Causes paralysis, decreases agility when used after Bone Upper. * Aura Burst - Only available while an aura is active, reduces enemy strength and generates aggro. * Anchor Chain - Blocks knock-back and blow-down, increases aggro over time, prevents aggro loss from damage. * Lariat - Damages enemies in a frontal cone and fills talent gauge. Additional Skill Trees Reyn's fourth Skill Tree "Impatience" is acquired via the quest "Cook-Off Showdown" from Colony 6. Prerequisites are: * Valak Mountain reached * Hoko, Pokapoka, Ma'crish, Talonyth and Nopo'nikh (done via Ma'crish's first quest) migrated to Colony 6 and completing the following quests (also from Colony 6): * Missing Lodger * Cook-Off Counter Attack! * Cook-Off Comeback? * Cook-Off Final Blow?! * A Delectable Delicacy Reyn's fifth Skill Tree "Camaraderie" can be obtained via the quest "Friendship Tokens" from Colony 9 and requires you to kill Mobs around level 90 in Tephra Cave. Prerequisites are: * Mechonis Core cleared * Pride and Courage completed Presents 4 Hearts: *Love Source (Other) 3 Hearts: *Spicy Cabbage (Veg ; Bionis’ Leg) *Energy Aubergine (Veg ; Mechonis Field) *Hunger Crash (Strange ; Galahad Fortress) 2 Hearts: *Humming Cabbage (Veg ; Satorl Marsh) *Schorl Mushroom (Veg ; Makna Forest) *Girl Courgette (Veg ; Valak Mountain) *Meaty Carrot (Veg ; Sword Valley) *Meaty Potato (Veg ; Central Factory) *Shin Newt (Animal ; Tephra Cave) *Black Frog (Animal ; Ether Mine) *Yellow Cat (Animal ; Ether Mine) *Happy Duck (Animal ; Bionis’ Interior) *Sea Frog (Animal ; Eryth Sea) *Giant Hornet (Bug ; Colony 9) *White Night Rod (Strange ; Colony 6) Quotes *''"Allez hop - Allez hop - Allez hop!" *''Reyn: "See Sharla? Brawn over Brain!" Sharla: "Oh no, I can't let that one go!" Melia: "The head! Shoot him in the head!" Sharla: "What?!" *''"It's Reyn time!"'' *''"Watch out! Mad hairball on the loose!"'' *''"Fuzzball on the loose people!"'' *''"I'm powering up!"'' *''"Gotta focus on... guarding!"'' *''Reyn: "Sharla, with you around I fight three times as hard!" Sharla: "Reyn, what am I going to do with you!"'' *''"The adults are talking here pops!"'' *''"WILD DOWN!"'' *''"Cheers!"'' *''"Shulk? You saw another one didn't you?"'' *''"What a bunch of jokers!"'' *''Reyn: "Sharla, did you see me!? Did you see what I did!?" Sharla: "Oh.. I uh... wasn't really looking." Reyn: "No, come on! That's not fair!" Shulk: "Ahahah!"'' *''"HA! In your face!"'' *''"This one I belong!"'' *''"Here we gooo... LARIAT!!!"'' *''"Ok, let's start a chain attack to finish him!"'' *''"MAGNUM CHARGE!"'' *''"This is it, LAST STAND!"'' *"Ain't over yet" *"Sword drive" *"Hammer beat" *Reyn: "You can't make a rainbow with out Reyn!" 'Melia: "Dunban you need to talk to Reyn" 'Dunban: "Let's just pretend it didn't happen." *''Reyn: "Now we're getting started!" Riki: "But Riki already started..."'' Images Rein.png Reyn.png|Reyn with Gunlance Bionis' Leg.jpg|Reyn and Shulk on Bionis' Leg REyn concepts.jpg|Reyn concept art Reyn concepts 2.jpg|Reyn concept art Colony 9 1.jpg|Reyn, Shulk and Fiora looking at Colony 9 Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hom Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hom Category:Colony 9